Ultimate Ukes
by moonlightstar12
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are the new students at Shinobi Academy for Boys. What happens when they are considered 'inhumanly pretty and cute' by most of the student body, especially two Uchihas?
1. Meet the Ukes

Ultimate Ukes

By: moonlightstar12

Warning / A/N: YAOI! And a lot of OOCness. Also Naruto and Kyuubi will be placed in like a lot of different couples in this fic. In the beginning Naruto will be paired with all of the rookie males and Kyuubi will be paired with all of the Akatsuki but it won't stay that way. So Naru x a lot of people and Kyuubi x a lot of people but most importantly is that in the end it will be SasuNaru and ItaKyuu. And there will also be more yaoi couples. And cross dressing too.

Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are the new students at Shinobi Academy for Boys. What happens when they are considered 'inhumanly pretty and cute' by most of the student body, especially two Uchihas?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Kyuu-nii! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Naruto yelled through they're house to his older brother, Kyuubi. He had big, bright cerulean eyes, three small whisker marks on his cheeks, and short blond, spiky, messed up hair. He was wearing the school uniform of his and his brother's new school, Shinobi Academy for Boys, which was a black school shirt with the Leaf Village symbol in white on it and black pants.

"I'm coming Naru!" yelled Kyuubi in reply. He had big, bright scarlet eyes, five slightly bigger marks on his cheeks, and extremely long blond hair that was kept in a low ponytail and the tips of it was blood red. He was about a foot taller than Naruto. He was wearing the uniform as well.

Naruto nodded and waited for his brother to come out of the bathroom. He ran for the door as soon as Kyuubi came out. Kyuubi followed.

The two brothers ran out of the apartment and down the street towards they're new school. They had just moved there from the Sand Village and had bought an apartment in the Leaf Village. They were 13 (Naruto) and 16 (Kyuubi).

They ran until they reached the entrance of the school. "Whoa! Look at this place! Its so big!" Naruto exclaimed while staring around at huge castle-like place that was there school.

Kyuubi looked around too and said, "Yeah. Now come on. We need to go to our classes."

Naruto nodded and followed Kyuubi into the building. The inside of the building looked just as castle-like as the outside. Kyuubi walked towards the principals office while Naruto followed.

They went in and saw a black haired lady with a pig sitting at a desk. The lady looked up when the two boys walked in. "Why hello there! You two cuties must be our new transfer students from the Sand Village, Naruto and Kyuubi, right?" asked the lady.

Naruto and Kyuubi both nodded. The lady smiled. "Alright then, here is your schedules and maps of the school. And by the way, my name is Shizune." said Shizune as she handed Naruto and Kyuubi each a map and a schedule. "And I put your lockers right next to each other so you can see each other during the day." she said.

Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you, Ms. Shizune."

Shizune smiled at him and then nodded to Kyuubi and then turned back to doing whatever she was doing before.

The two brothers walked out of the room and into the hall. Both boys opened they're schedules and looked inside. "Okay, for 1st period I have Math with Kurenai-sensei. What do you have?" Naruto said.

"I have Reading with Iruka-sensei." Kyuubi said.

"Well, I'll see you later Kyuu-nii!" said Naruto as he turned to leave to his first class.

Kyuubi nodded at Naruto and said, "Alright! See ya' Naru!" while walking off to his first class.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto walked through the empty halls of Shinobi Academy for Boys looking for his Math class.

After plenty of wandering he found it in the end of a hallway. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He got one in the form of a feminine voice saying "Come in."

Naruto pushed open the door and walked into the classroom. Almost immediately all the noise in the room stopped and everyone turned to stare at him. Naruto blushed heavily at this and then turned to Kurenai. "Um...Hi. I'm one of the new transfer students, Naruto Uzumaki. My brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki isn't in my grade." he said nervously, painfully aware of the stares he was getting from his classmates.

Kurenai smiled at him and said, "Hello Naruto-kun. Please go sit by Kiba-kun and ask him what we are doing in class right now."

Naruto nodded and turned to the class. _I wonder who Kiba is, _he thought. Kurenai didn't notice his confusion and started to teach the class again.

The class noticed his confusion. A messy brown haired boy with two red triangles on his cheeks yelled, "Hey! Over here!" at Naruto.

Naruto heard him and walked over to Kiba while trying to ignore the stares he was still getting. He sat down in the chair next to Kiba, behind a raven haired boy, in front of a long haired brunette boy, and across from a brunette with his hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Hey." Naruto said to the people who were surrounding him. Kiba smirked at him, the raven boy ignored him, the long haired brunette just stared with a weird look on his face, and the other brunette was asleep.

"Hey little uke. You're really cute, you know that?" said Kiba as he continued to smirk at Naruto.

Naruto flushed an embarrassed shade of red at Kiba's comment and his new nickname. Kiba's smirk widened. "You look even cuter when you're embarrassed."

Naruto somehow got redder and said, "I'm not a uke. And I'm not cute either." he pouted.

Kiba and the long haired brunette laughed. "Yes you are. You practically scream 'uke'. You look too cute and harmless and vulnerable and fuckable to be a seme." Kiba said. The brunette turned towards Kiba and Naruto and nodded.

Naruto was red enough to rival a tomato now. "..." He couldn't find anything to say to that.

Kiba's smirk widened. "See? You didn't say no so you agree with me." he said.

Naruto pouted again and said stubbornly. "I'm not a uke."

Kiba and the brunette sighed. Then the brunette smirked. He reached over his seat and Naruto's desk and placed his hand on Naruto's crotch. Naruto went about five shades redder than a person should be able to go and quickly swatted away the brunette's hand. "S-S-Stop it..." he trailed off at the end, not knowing the brunette's name.

Said boy laughed and said, "See? You are a uke. And my name is Neji."

Naruto's face returned to normal and he pouted again. "No I'm not." he said under his breath.

Kiba and Neji laughed at him. "Sure you're not Naru-chan. And by the way, the people around you are all my friends. You know me and Neji but the boy next to Neji is Shikamaru. And the boy behind you is Sasuke. Shikamaru is always asleep so don't worry about him and Sasuke is a bastard so don't worry about him either. We have more friends but they aren't in our class right now." Kiba explained.

Naruto nodded and turned towards the sleeping boy. He poked Shikamaru with a pencil he randomly found until he woke up.

Shikamaru sleepily woke up and yawned to himself. "What?" he asked and then turned to see who had poked him awake. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a new student. Nice to meet you, Shikamaru." Naruto greeted.

Shikamaru nodded and then yawned again and then went back to sleep. Kiba and Neji sweat dropped anime style. Naruto just giggled to himself. He felt Kiba and Neji staring at him again and started to squirm a little under both of they're gazes.

Naruto then turned towards the raven haired boy sitting behind him. "Hey Sasuke." he said, already sure that the boy knew who he was.

Sasuke looked at him with his onyx eyes and said "Hn".

Naruto looked confused. "Hn? What does that mean? Is that even a word?" Naruto asked.

Neji sighed. "Sasuke talks like that all the time. He is anti-social and hates talking to other people so he answers by saying 'Hn' when its not necessary for him to answer." he explained for the raven boy.

Sasuke said "Hn" again.

Naruto looked at Neji for a translation.

"He says that he agrees with what I said." Neji translated. Naruto made an 'O' with his mouth and then blushed when Neji started to stare again.

"Wh-what is it Neji-san?" Naruto asked as he fidgeted under the brunette's piercing white-eyed pupil less gaze.

Neji stared dreamily at Naruto. "Why are you so cute and adorable? Its almost inhuman-like for a person to be this cute. Every little thing you do makes me want to jump you." Neji said subconsciously, probably not even aware of what he was saying.

Naruto went tomato red again and said, "Um...I-I don't kn-know. And what does 'jump you' mean? Is that like on a trampoline?" Naruto asked a little too innocently, his eyes glowing brightly with curiosity.

Neji made a shocked face and then laughed to himself. "No. Thats not what it means but I'll show you what it means if you meet me behind the cafeteria at lunch." Neji smirked at Naruto.

Naruto was a little unnerved by the action but nodded.

Neji's smirk grew and he turned back around, just in time to see Kurenai staring at them. "Neji-kun, what are you doing with Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Neji smiled innocently and said, "I'm helping Inuzuka help Naruto-kun."

Kurenai glowered a little and looked behind Neji and at Naruto and Kiba. "Is this true?" she asked them.

Naruto started to shake his head 'no' but stopped when Kiba kicked him in the leg. Naruto gave a small yelp that was barely audible and tried to glare at Kiba but it looked a lot more like an angry pout. Kiba turned to Kurenai and said innocently, "Yes, it is."

Kurenai turned back to the board and Kiba turned back to Naruto. A bright blush appeared on his face when he saw Naruto, who was still angry pouting/glaring.

"What was that for!?!" Naruto hissed violently at Kiba. Kiba didn't say anything but kept staring and blushing at Naruto.

Naruto's face transformed into one of worry and he reached over and shook Kiba a little with his small hands. "Kiba! Kiba! Kiba-san, please say something!" Naruto begged through a whisper. Kiba suddenly broke out of his trance and pulled Naruto to him and hugged him.

"K-Kiba-san? Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto whispered at Kiba as the boy continued to hold him.

Kiba smiled at him. "Hugging you. Why?" he asked without letting go of the blond.

Naruto squirmed against Kiba which made him hold him even tighter. "Because we're in the middle of a class and you aren't suppose to hug me while we're in class." Naruto explained in his little innocent way.

Kiba smiled. "So I can't hug you in class? Can I do it outside of class?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. I guess you can." Naruto said, not knowing why Kiba wanted to hug him.

Kiba grinned. "Okay Naru-chan." he said and let go of the blond. Said boy fell on the floor when Kiba let him go and landed with a loud 'thump!'.

The whole class heard him fall and looked at Naruto who was laying on the floor rubbing his butt. He gave a slight whine and said, "Ow! Kiba, that hurt!"

The class looked from Naruto to Kiba. "What? I didn't mean for you to fall. You did it yourself!" he said.

Naruto huffed. "Still it was your fault." he said.

Kiba laughed at him and bent down to pick him up. Naruto cringed back and said, "Don't you pick me up! You're just gonna drop me again!"

Kiba looked hurt. "I didn't drop you the first time!" he yelled.

Naruto angry pouted/glared again. "Yes you did!"

Kiba was in his 'staring at Naruto's cuteness' trance and didn't say anything back.

Naruto looked worried again but didn't try to wake Kiba up because he was scared he was going to get hugged and dropped again so he stood up and went back to his seat.

As soon as he sat down he felt a new pair of eyes on him and turned to see the raven haired boy looking at him. Naruto felt especially unnerved by Sasuke's gaze but said, "What is it, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." was all he said.

Naruto blushed an angry red and said, "Shut up teme."

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and he scowled. "You clumsy usuratonkachi."

Naruto glared in his childish way. "Stoic ice bastard."

Sasuke looked shocked and then he smirked at Naruto. "You know, I like that about you. You're good at name calling. Do it more often, little uke boy." he said.

Naruto's angry blush turned into an embarrassed one and he said, "Th-thank you, I guess. And I'm not a uke." he said.

Sasuke smirked widened. "Yes you are."

Naruto huffed cutely and turned away from Sasuke. If Naruto had turned around he would have seen a pink blush spread across the raven boy's face.

_**With Kyuubi**_

(Meanwhile)

Kyuubi walked through the hallway, looking for Iruka's class. He had been walking through the halls for about five minutes and he still couldn't find it, even with the map.

"Where is this damn classroom?!?" he yelled to himself. He was hopelessly lost even though he hadn't been in the school for very long.

"What class are you talking about, un?" said a voice that came from down the hall.

Kyuubi froze and looked around for the owner of the voice. As he did he heard a different voice, "Yeah, they have a lot of fucking classrooms in this motherfucking school."

Kyuubi continued to look around for the owners of the voices since he couldn't see any people. "Who's there and where are you?" he yelled, addressing both of the voices and anyone else who was with them.

A group of teenagers that looked about Kyuubi's age appeared to appear out of nowhere. Kyuubi jumped back in surprise as he stared wide eyed at the teens. "Whoa! How did you do that?!?" he asked in amazement.

A white haired teen with pink eyes smirked and said, "None of your fucking business bitch." Kyuubi recognized his voice as the one who was cursing earlier.

A blond haired teen with his hair separated into ponytails with one ponytail covering his left eye and blue eyes smacked the white haired teen in the back of the head, causing the white haired one to grunt loudly and say, "What the fuck! What the fuck was that for you motherfucking bastard!"

The blond one smacked him again and said "Hidan! Quit cursing so much around the new kid, un! And he's not a bitch!" Kyuubi recognized him as the other one who had talked.

The boy named Hidan cursed again and said, "Yes he is! He looks like a girl so he's a bitch, just like you, bitch."

Kyuubi glared at Hidan. Both he and the blond haired boy both said, "I'm not a bitch!" at the same time.

Kyuubi and the boy blinked in surprise at each other. The blond laughed lightly. "Hey! My name's Deidara, un. The jerk over there is Hidan," at that comment Hidan said, "Shut the fuck up!" Deidara laughed at him and then pointed to the other people who were with them. "These are our other friends, un, Sasori," he said as he pointed to a short red haired boy that looked like he belonged in Naruto's grade.

Sasori nodded at him.

Deidara then pointed at a taller boy with scars and stitches all over his body. "Thats Kakuzu, un."

Kakuzu grinned at him and said, "Do you have any money?"

Kyuubi nodded and went into his pocket and pulled out five dollars. "Yeah, why?"

Kakuzu's eyes sparkled. "Can I have it?!?!?" he asked.

Kyuubi was confused but nodded and gave Kakuzu the five dollar bill. Kakuzu grinned happily at Kyuubi. "Do you have a lot of money?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes but its not with me. Me and my little brother, Naruto, were adopted by a rich dude that recently died so we have all his money."

Kakuzu's grin grew. "Can I have some of that too?"

Kyuubi was about to say 'yes' when the back of Deidara's hand flew over his mouth. "Don't say yes! Kakuzu will just keep asking until he takes all of your money,un. He loves money." Deidara explained.

Kakuzu glared daggers at Deidara. "Why you have to tell him that! I was just starting to like him even more! He's cute, pretty, _and _rich!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

Kyuubi blushed a light shade of red and said, "I'm not cute or pretty!"

Kakuzu stopped glaring at Deidara and turned to Kyuubi. "Yes you are. You're a cute little uke boy and I bet you're brother is too. Is he just as rich as you or do you have more money than him? Either way I'm gonna get some more money out of you two." Kakuzu said.

"I'm not a uke and my brother isn't either! And leave us alone about money! You're not getting anymore!" Kyuubi yelled at Kakuzu, getting mad that he included his brother in the conversation as well.

Kakuzu was about to yell something back before Deidara covered his mouth with his hand. Kakuzu quickly swatted away his hand and gave a small yell. "What the hell Deidara?!? Did you forget about your hands or something!?!"

"Oh. Sorry about that, un. Yeah, I did forget." Deidara said sheepishly.

Kyuubi looked confused. "What's wrong with your hands?"

Deidara smiled. And moved his ponytail away from his eye and showed Kyuubi his palms. Kyuubi gasped. Deidara's left eye was completely mechanical and he had mouths in his hands. "Now do you see whats wrong with my hands, un?"

Kyuubi nodded. Deidara smiled again, "Anyway, this is Zetsu, un." he continued while pointing at a boy with green hair and one white eye and one gold eye (1).

Zetsu smiled. "Hey Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi smiled at him and then blushed at the nickname.

"This is Tobi,un." Deidara said as he pointed to a short boy with brown messy hair and an orange swirl for a mask on his face.

"Hello Kyuubi-senpai! You're really pretty, just like Deidara-senpai! Tobi is happy to meet you!" said Tobi as he energetically waved his hand at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiled and Deidara glared. "Shut up Tobi."

"Is Tobi a good boy?" asked Tobi to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiled at him and said, "Yes, Tobi is a good boy."

"Yay!" said Tobi as he jumped around happily.

Deidara sighed and turned to a boy with spiky orange hair and piercings all over his face. "This is Pein,un."

Pein nodded in greeting. Kyuubi returned the gesture.

"This is Kisame,un." Deidara said a he pointed to a boy with sharp blue hair, sharp teeth, gills on the sides of his face, and shark eyes (2).

Kyuubi's eyes widened as Kisame lumbered over him and he shrunk behind Deidara. "Why does he look so much like a shark?" he asked Deidara.

Deidara shrugged. "Dunno."

Kisame grinned down at Kyuubi. "Hey there little uke-chan!"

Kyuubi silently fumed at the nickname people kept on giving him but was too scared of the shark boy to say it out loud. "Hey Kisame-san." Kyuubi said.

Kisame grinned again.

"And finally, Kyuubi, this is Itachi,un. He has a brother at this school too, Sasuke. Maybe, Naruto knows Sasuke,un?" Deidara said as he pointed at a tall raven haired boy with long hair tied in the same style as his own and onyx eyes.

Kyuubi subconsciously blushed at the boy and said, "H-Hi Itachi-san." He silently cursed himself for stuttering.

Itachi nodded to him and said, "Hn"

Kyuubi looked confused. He turned to Deidara. "Whats 'Hn'?"

Deidara laughed. "Thats a sound that Itachi makes when he doesn't feel like saying something,un. I'll translate for you. He said 'Hello'."

Kyuubi made an 'O' with his mouth and asked, "Do you guys know where Iruka-sensei's class is? I'm suppose to go there but I can't find it."

"Yeah. You're close to it. We'll show you where it is." said Sasori as he stepped up to Kyuubi with a small smile.

Kyuubi smiled back. "Alright."

Sasori nodded and headed off down a random corridor. Kyuubi and the others followed.

After another minute of random hallways and corridors they arrived at Iruka's class. "Thank you guys. And by the way, shouldn't you be in class? And what class do you all have?" Kyuubi asked.

Deidara smiled. "Your welcome. And yeah but we don't like going to class,un." he explained.

"Yeah, its fucking boring. Theres nothing to fucking do in his got-damn class." Hidan cursed.

"Did you try listening to what he was saying?" Kyuubi asked.

Hidan looked sheepish. "...No..."

Kyuubi smirked. "Then go to class, try that, and then come and tell me if class was still boring." he said.

Hidan smirked. "Okay, Kyuu-chan!"

Kyuubi blushed at the name and punched Hidan for calling him that. "I'm not a girl." he stated simply.

"You look like a girl so you should be called 'chan'. Its either that or 'bitch'. Choose one." Hidan said.

Kyuubi looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not a girl!" he yelled.

"Then I'll choose one for you, bitch." Hidan said. He was punched in the face by an enraged Kyuubi.

"I'm not a fucking girl!" he yelled.

Hidan backed away slowly. "Okay, okay. I won't call you 'bitch'. So that means I'll call you Kyuu-chan!" he said and then ducked as Kyuubi threw another punch at him. "I won't call you anything else. You're too cute and pretty to be called 'kun', I'm older than you so I'm not calling you 'senpai', and I hate formal stuff so no 'san' either." he explained.

Kyuubi blushed lightly at the compliment and then sighed. "Fine then, you can call me 'Kyuu-chan'."

Hidan grinned. "O.K.!"

Kyuubi sighed again and said, "So what class do you have now?" he asked all of them.

"We all have Iruka-sensei's class." said Pein.

Kyuubi grinned. "Awesome! Then we all have the same class!"

Deidara smiled. "Yeah but its been awhile since we have been in any class,un. So you go first!" he said and pushed Kyuubi through the door.

Kyuubi whined and stopped in front of a whole class of students and a teacher who all stared at him like he was crazy. Kyuubi laughed nervously. "Heh heh...Hi. I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki. Me and my kid brother, Naruto, are the new transfer students here but he's not in our grade. And following me today would be Deidara and his crew so come in now!" he yelled and left the room. He came back pulling Deidara through the door. Deidara was complaining about coming in second. He stopped as soon as he fully got in the classroom and everyone stared at him. "Hey,un." He said simply and left the room. Kyuubi growled and ran after him. They both came back in pushing Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi. "Here's the rest of them." Kyuubi finished.

Iruka looked in surprise at Kyuubi and then at the other teenagers and then back to Kyuubi. "How'd you get them to come to class? I've been trying to get just one of them to do that for months! And somehow you managed to get them all in here in one day!" he exclaimed.

"Kyuu-chan here, made us come by making a deal. I hated this fucking class because it was fucking boring. He says if I listen your damn class won't be boring. So I came to prove him fucking wrong!" Hidan cursed.

Iruka fumed. "No cursing in my class Hidan!" he said.

Hidan's eyes went wide. "No fucking cursing! Well fuck this! If I can't curse in here I don't want to fucking come!"

Iruka looked alarmed. "Wait no, fine. Just don't do it too much." he said.

Hidan looked normal again. "Oh, okay then."

Iruka sighed. "Okay, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kisame. Go sit over there and just pick up wherever you were before you stopped coming." he said and pointed in the end of the class. The group nodded and disappeared and then reappeared in the back of the class in there seats. "Kyuubi-kun, sit by Deidara-kun." Iruka instructed. Kyuubi nodded, grateful that Iruka didn't think he looked like a girl.

He walked over to Deidara who was sitting next to Sasori and an empty seat. He sat in the empty seat and said, "So what are we suppose to do?"

Deidara shrugged. "I dunno. This is a Reading class so I guess you're suppose to read."

Kyuubi shrugged too and put his head on his desk and looked around the room since he didn't have anything to read.

He looked around the classroom and saw his new friends each doing something different. Hidan was actually listening to what Iruka-sensei was saying and he didn't look very bored. Kakuzu was staring at the five dollar bill he had got from Kyuubi and was almost drooling. Pein was reading a random book that Kyuubi couldn't see the title of. Deidara was arguing with Sasori about art. Zetsu was staring out of the window at trees and Tobi was poking Zetsu with a pencil. Kisame was sleeping with his head on his desk and Itachi...Itachi was staring at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi blushed at the attention he was getting from the raven haired boy who was sitting right next to him. "Wh-what is it, Itachi-san?" he asked nervously and then cursed himself for stuttering again.

Itachi found this cute and smiled at Kyuubi. "Nothing, you're just really cute. Pretty too."

Kyuubi's blush deepened at the complement. "Th-thank you." he stuttered, getting use to stuttering in front of Itachi.

Said boy continued to smile and stare at Kyuubi. "You're welcome, Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi, for some unknown reason, didn't mind Itachi calling him 'Kyuu-chan'. Kyuubi smiled at Itachi. "Hey, Itachi-san, Deidara-san said you have a brother named Sasuke. Right?"

Itachi nodded. Kyuubi continued, "Well, I wanted to know how old Sasuke-san is. Then I'll know if he's in Naru's class." he explained.

Itachi looked thoughtful. "He's 13." Itachi said.

Kyuubi grinned brightly. "Awesome! He is in Naru's class!" Kyuubi said excitedly. Then he clasped his hand over his mouth, he had said that a little too loud.

Lucky for him, the rest of the class didn't hear him.

Itachi laughed lightly at Kyuubi. "Yeah, I guess he is. Hey Kyuu-chan, will you eat lunch with me and my friends today?" he asked.

Kyuubi smiled at the offer and nodded. "S-Sure, I'd love too." Kyuubi said.

"Good." Itachi said and then smiled at Kyuubi warmly.

Kyuubi blushed prettily and looked away from Itachi to hid his blush. Itachi laughed at that and then grabbed some of Kyuubi's hair in his hands and started to fiddle with it. Kyuubi smiled happily as Itachi played with his hair.

"Wh-what are you doing, Itachi-san?" he asked.

"Playing with your hair, should I stop?" he answered with another question.

Kyuubi smiled again. "No, don't."

Itachi nodded and continued to play with Kyuubi's hair while Kyuubi closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully smiling with Itachi fiddling with his hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In this story, Zetsu can't have green skin or a plant shell on his head so I took that off as well as his face being two different colors.

Same thing with Kisame, no blue skin.

Please R&R! This is my first story like this so be nice! And sorry that Itachi was so OOC but it was necessary for the story and he probably with stay like that.

And tell me if I made Kyuubi and Naruto act too girly. And please tell me what you think! I don't care if you type one word it would still be highly appreciated!


	2. Locker Meet

Ultimate Ukes

By: moonlightstar12

Warning / A/N: YAOI! And a lot of OOCness. Also Naruto and Kyuubi will be placed in like a lot of different couples in this fic. In the beginning Naruto will be paired with all of the rookie males and Kyuubi will be paired with all of the Akatsuki but it won't stay that way. So Naru x a lot of people and Kyuubi x a lot of people but most importantly is that in the end it will be SasuNaru and ItaKyuu. And there will also be more yaoi couples. And cross dressing too.

Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are the new students at Shinobi Academy for Boys. What happens when they are considered 'inhumanly pretty and cute' by most of the student body, especially two Uchihas?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**With Kyuubi**_

He was awaken from his peaceful slumber by the feeling of Itachi pulling lightly on his hair and the sound of the bell ringing that signified that it was time for they're next class.

"Hey Kyuu-chan, wake up," he said softly as he continued to pull Kyuubi's long hair. Kyuubi groaned sleepily, sat up, and looked at Itachi.

"What is it?" he said, looking half asleep.

Itachi chuckled and said, "You have to wake up. Its time to go to the next class."

"Yeah, un. Where's your locker?" Deidara getting up and starting to head for the door. The others got up and followed him.

"It's by my little brother's locker. Somewhere on this damn map." Kyuubi cursed the map to hell for being useless.

"Let me see," said Sasori and he took the map from Kyuubi's hands. Shizune had circled the place where they're lockers were. "I know where this is. Follow me," he said and gave the map back to Kyuubi. Then he walked off in a random direction. Kyuubi and the others followed him.

_**With Naruto**_

_(Meanwhile)_

A little while later the school bell rang. Naruto, who had fallen asleep while listening to Kurenai's math lesson, woke up when he felt a couple pairs of eyes on him.

He groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open and his sight adjusted to the light in the room. Kiba and Neji were staring at him, Shikamaru was still asleep, and Sasuke was looking out of the window he was sitting next to. "What do you two want?" he asked sleepily.

Neji smiled and Kiba grinned. "Why'd you have to wake up? You look adorable when you sleep." The latter said.

Naruto blushed slightly and then asked, "What's that sound?" as he heard the bell ringing.

"It's the school bell, idiot," Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed again and said, "So it's time to change classes? I need to go to my locker."

"Where is it?" Neji asked.

"By Kyuu-nii's locker. It's somewhere on this map." Naruto said while holding up the map he had gotten. His and Kyuubi's lockers were circled.

Neji took the map from Naruto and looked at the locker locations. "I know where this is. Come with me," he said and walked out of the door, expecting the others to follow him.

Kiba got up and waited for Naruto who was busy poking Shikamaru awake with the pencil he had earlier and Sasuke was standing up and about to leave with them.

"Quit poking me! I'm up!" Shikamaru growled as Naruto poked him again. Naruto laughed and said, "Sorry. But come on, we have to go to our next class."

Shikamaru got up while grumbling "troublesome" and started off after Neji, who had noticed he wasn't being followed and had waited at the end of the hall for them to catch up with him.

The group walked down many random hallways and corridors in search of the lockers.

A minute later they stopped in a hallway near the end of the school. "We're here." Neji said simply. They stopped in front of a small row of lockers.

Naruto walked up to the locker and started to unlock the combination when Naruto heard a familiar cry of "Naru!" Naruto turned from his locker to see his brother coming towards him and followed by a large group of older kids.

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto yelled in return as he hugged his brother around the stomach in greeting. They separated and Kyuubi looked up from him to the four other boys who were with him. "Who are they?" Kyuubi asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust the long haired one and the one with the triangles on his face. He didn't worry too much about the other two since the one with his hair in a ponytail looked like he was ready to drop to the floor and go to sleep and the raven haired one looked a lot like Itachi so it must be his little brother.

Naruto smiled and turned to the others. "These are my friends. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke," he said while pointing at each boy as he said they're names. Kiba and Neji looked weirdly between the two blond brothers trying to figure out how they both look how they do, Shikamaru still looked extremely bored and tired, and Sasuke was looking at his brother.

Kyuubi nodded and said, "Uh huh…These are my friends. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi," while pointing at them while he said they're names. Deidara grinned at him and waved with the mouth in his hand grinning too, Hidan smirked at him, Kakuzu looked weirdly at him, Sasori smiled, Pein ignored them, Tobi greeted him in his normal way, Zetsu tried to stop Tobi from getting to energetic, Kisame grinned at him, revealing his shark teeth, and Itachi was having a staring contest with Sasuke at the time.

Hidan walked up to Naruto. Naruto looked up to look him in the face and Hidan looked down. Hidan surveyed him by looking at him up and down, causing Naruto to fidget and Kyuubi to get pissed. Hidan then smirked again and turned to Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuu-chan! I knew I was right! Your little bro is a uke too! He's not as pretty as you but he's just as cute," Hidan started and laughed at Kyuubi who was fuming and then turned back to Naruto, "Hey bitch," he said, addressing Naruto.

Naruto looked in disbelief and then he glared childishly. "I'm not a bitch!" he yelled.

"Then your Naru-chan." Hidan said, glad that he got the other brother to fall for this as well.

"I'm not a girl either!" Naruto yelled.

Just as Hidan was about to go into his explanation again, Kyuubi smacked him away and went to Naruto. "Naru just let him call you Naru-chan. He won't call you anything other than that or bitch." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto silently fumed at this but said, "Okay fine." Hidan grinned broadly but was a little disappointed that he couldn't completely finish his trick.

Then Kakuzu came up and asked, "Hey Naru-chan, do you have any money?"

Naruto nodded and took out his wallet. He was going to give Kakuzu 20 dollars (Naruto is much more generous than Kyuubi) when Kyuubi snatched it away from him and glared heatedly at Kakuzu. The money lover glared back and tried to take the wallet from Kyuubi. Kyuubi leaned back and stretched his hand with the wallet in it as far back as he could which was just out of reach for Kakuzu. Kakuzu continued to try and reach for it while Kyuubi continued to hold it away from him.

Kyuubi lost his balance after awhile and fell down on his back and Kakuzu, who was half way holding himself up and half way letting Kyuubi hold him up, fell on top of him. Kyuubi was on the bottom laying flat on his back, crushed under Kakuzu's weight, and Kakuzu, who had tried to use his arms as a cushion to keep from hurting himself and Kyuubi while falling, ended up with his arms on either side of Kyuubi's head, his stomach on top of Kyuubi's, and their legs sprawled on the floor.

Kyuubi went beet red and Kakuzu just reached for the wallet that Kyuubi still had and stole it from him. He jumped up triumphantly and then realized what he did. He put the wallet in his pocket and reached down to help up a still beet red Kyuubi who excepted the hand after a few seconds of lying on the floor.

"Sorry." Kakuzu apologized half-heartedly. He was counting the money in Naruto's wallet, which happened to be a lot, not including the credit card.

Kyuubi and Naruto both glared at him and he grinned. Then Itachi did it and he froze. For some reason, Itachi had felt a pang of anger and some other feeling he wasn't used to when Kakuzu had fallen on Kyuubi. The anger was more apparent so he brushed off the other feeling with anger. "Give it back Kakuzu." Itachi reprimanded harshly. Kakuzu flinched, nodded, and then reluctantly gave the wallet back to Naruto. "Now apologize to Kyuu-chan's little brother." Itachi ordered coldly, his voice noticeably lightening up as he said 'Kyuu-chan'.

"Sorry Naru-chan." Kakuzu apologized. All the others watched in amazement, especially the older ones. They'd never seen Kakuzu give up money, ever. Even a penny. But now he'd just given up a whole wallet with thousands of dollars in it.

Naruto blinked in genuine confusion but said, "Th-thanks, I guess…" and gave a small, shy smile. A small, shy that caused Neji and Kiba to glomp him. Naruto, under both of they're weights, and surprised at the action that he fell too.

He hit the floor with Neji and Kiba both hugging him on either side. Sensing that they both had him, Neji and Kiba started a little tug-o'-war over him with Naruto as the rope.

Kyuubi looked ready to rip the two boys apart for doing that to his baby brother but Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi held him back, wanting to see what would happen. That and they didn't want to have to drag two half dead bodies to the infirmary.

Naruto yelped as they stood up, each took one of his arms and started pulling harder and they started talking. "Hey! Let him go! He's mine!" Kiba yelled as he pulled Naruto's left arm.

"No you let go! He's mine!" Neji yelled in response and jerked Naruto towards him by the right arm, earning him another yelp.

They continued the pulling as they saw the other wouldn't let go, all the while yelling "He's mine!" Shikamaru had somehow managed to fall asleep standing up and Sasuke was watching them wide-eyed. He was getting worried that they were hurting the boy by pulling on him so hard. Then he started to get worried for himself. He never had worried about anyone other than himself. But suddenly, he was worrying about this boy that he had just met today. As Naruto yelped again at a surprisingly strong jerk from Kiba, Sasuke decided to worry about that later and just act out of instinct, which is what he usually did.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, ignoring Kyuubi who was having to be held back now by Pein, Kisame, and Zetsu as well as Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi, ignoring everyone else's (minus Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji) surprised looks. He gave a death glare to both Kiba and Neji that was so intense that both boys immediately stopped pulling Naruto and let him go. Then Sasuke walked up even closer to Naruto, who was confused as to what just happened, and wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto. He had no idea why, but that was what his instincts told him to do. They were never wrong before so he wasn't going to start doubting them now.

Kyuubi froze and watched the scene wide-eyed. The ones holding him did so too. Especially Itachi. In the whole 13 years Sasuke had been his little brother he'd never seen Sasuke give any sign of affection to anyone other then his big brother - -not that he still did - -, they're dead mother, and their dead dad. Ever since they'd been killed he stuck to himself a lot. So this was the last thing he expected Sasuke to do.

Naruto's face lite up to a bright pink color as Sasuke held him and gave Kiba and Neji looks that said, 'If-you-touch-him-again-I'll-kill-you'. And for some odd reason, he didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable. If anything, he was in the most comfortable position he'd ever been in. Why he felt that way, he didn't know. Naruto vowed to himself to ask Kyuubi about it later.

After making clear to Kiba and Neji not to play tug-o'-war with Naruto again, Sasuke let him go and walked back to where he was before. He looked on passively as if nothing ever happened while everyone just gaped at him. He ignored everyone else and asked, "Hey usuratonkachi, aren't you supposed to be getting your books?" to Naruto who was faintly blushing and still staring at Sasuke nodded absentmindedly and went to his locker and got out his books. Then he turned to his big brother.

Kyuubi had a mixture or relief, confusion, and anger on his face. Manly relief though. He turned from Sasuke to his brother and asked, "Naru? Are you okay?!?" His protective older brother skills were working over time.

Naruto smiled happily. "Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me that much. Please don't get mad at them," he said, and by them, he meant Kiba and Neji who were still looking shocked.

"You sure Naru? 'Cause if you're not and you're more hurt then what you're saying I swear I'll personally come and kill those little bastards you call friends," Kyuubi growled coldly as he glared heatedly at the two still shocked brunettes. The only way to tell if they even heard what Kyuubi said was by the way they had visibly cringed at him.

"No! Kyuu-nii don't do that! Don't you remember what happened la-" Kyuubi smacked his hand on Naruto's mouth and glared fiercely at him, which was only something he did when he was really mad.

"Don't say that in public," he whispered just as fiercely as his glare.

Naruto nodded sadly and then forced a happy smile back on his face. He hugged Kyuubi again and said, "Bye Kyuu-nii! I'll see you after school!" and then turned to his friends who had stopped gaping and were each doing they're own thing. Neji and Kiba were arguing on who Naruto should be mad at for hurting him more, Shikamaru was still asleep, and Sasuke was…watching him. He had an 'I-need-to-talk-to-you' look on his face. Naruto nodded slightly and Sasuke was satisfied.

Kyuubi turned from his little brother to see all of his new friends, even Tobi, were staring at him seriously. Itachi walked up to him and asked, "What was that?", referring to Kyuubi's and Naruto's little scene.

Kyuubi fidgeted nervously under Itachi's intense gaze. Knowing that they weren't going to let him go without him telling them, he looked over his shoulder at his little brother who was trying to get Kiba and Neji to stop arguing. Kyuubi sighed dejectedly and said, "I'll tell you later," and walked to his locker, got his books, and sent one last look at Naruto, yelled "Later Naru!" and then walked off in the direction they came from. He only partially remembered the way to get back to class and he was hoping that the others would follow him so they could show him where to go.

And just as he hoped, Deidara came running down the hall towards him. Everybody else came at a slower pace. "Hey Kyuu-chan, why'd you go?" Deidara asked. That wasn't the question he wanted to ask but he say Kyuubi didn't want to talk about it.

"Because I didn't want to talk in front of my little brother. He'd get upset and I don't want him to be sad anymore." Kyuubi explained.

"Oh. Well you don't have to talk. We'd like it…well at least Itachi and I would like it if you told us. I don't know about the rest of them." Deidara said. Kyuubi smiled at Deidara. "Okay, I'll tell you later," he said. Deidara grinned back in response.

_**With Naruto**_

_(Meanwhile)_

Naruto and his friends walked off to they're next class. It turns out that they all have the same classes. Shikamaru was walking next to Kiba who was sulking for making Naruto so upset with him (or at least thinking he was), Neji was in front of everyone leading the way, and Naruto was in the middle of Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke was constantly looking over at Naruto, getting worried again, who was lost in thought. He thought about hitting him to wake him up but he didn't want to hurt him so he settled for just walking silence. After all, Naruto said he was going to tell him what was wrong later, right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reading! And special thanks to **AnsemMesna, SweetDevilzEyez, Alternative Angel, Strawberrychan1, uchiha–senna, **and **nekosoulreaper **for reviewing my story! Ya'll are awesome! **

**Okay, I have a bad habit of asking my readers if I can change something in my story even though it's **_**my **_**story. So I'll ask on here too. Is it alright if I make Kyuubi and Naruto have a dark secret that tells why they left the Sand Village? Please? Everyone will still think that they're innocent and stuff and still go after them but I wanted them to have a secret that they only tell the people closest to them. **

**And they go to lunch next chapter. I haven't forgot about that. I just needed this chapter to introduce Possessive! Sasuke. Is it alright that I made him like that? But it was kind of helping the story since Naruto still wanted to know what 'jump you' meant. And with Sasuke being possessive, he might interfere. **

**Anyway please tell me how I'm doing! I don't think I'm very good at writing stories so if it sucks please tell me. Or if it's good or needs editing. Or something!**

**R&R **


End file.
